This invention relates generally to door lock hardware and in particular to door lock hardware universally adaptable to various makes and sizes of door latch hardware.
In general, the door latch repair and installation devices of the prior art were designed and adapted to imitate the undamaged door whereby a latch plate was attached and mounted flush with the outside edge of the door and recessed into the edge to provide a generally flat surface that would not interfere with the door jamb and striker plate mounted thereon.
One generally U-shaped, rectangular member utilized in the prior art door repair devices utilized a recessed portion in its outer flat saddle area adapted to receive the latch plate and be mounted thereon in a manner similar to a standard door not utilizing the U-shaped member.
Other door repair systems utilized a section that was adapted to fit into a cut-out portion of the door proximate the latch and door handle area.
In general, the problem associated with these prior art devices involved excessive manufacturing costs necessitated by attempting to match the typical configuration of the undamaged door.